A Friendship from the Past
by inlove1
Summary: Bella Swan is having a horrible life, but what happens when she runs into an old time friend.Will she fall for him even though he's a villager and she the princess? A story like way back then after the renaissance period
1. Chapter 1 Bumping into the Past

Chapter 1 Bumping into the Past

Bella/ Narrator pov

"One upon ago in a far away land there was a girl who had nothing to look forward too in life. And yet she kept her joyful attitude, nothing in her life would help her with the problems she encountered. She had some friends but she still was not satisfied with her life." Bella was telling her life story to herself, it was hard being the princess and she was thinking other people should know how hard it was.

Bella was walking through the village alone, it wasn't right to see a princess walking around without a guard or something, but yet she did. No one was really paying attention to her and yet she was happy about that she wasn't a person who liked attention. That's one of the reasons she hated being a princess.

Bella saw something that caught her eye, but kept walking and she ran straight into someone. Both of them fell including the items the man was holding. "Only me" Bella said to herself

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," she herd this heavenly voice said, as Bella looked up she started into the forest green eyes she had seen so many years ago.

_Flash back 16years ago_

"_Come here my dear Isabella, I'm sorry you had to see that" Bella was to far away to care about what her mother had said. Bella was five years old. She went to ask her mother about something and found her mother kissing the stable boy. He was definitely not her father. Bella was running so fast and her tears were blurring her eyes that she did not know where she was. Then she ran into someone, she looked up to see who and she started in to forest green eyes "are you okay princess" he asked Bella just nodded her head not knowing if she was able to speak "I'm sorry for bumping into you,"_

_End Flash back_

"Umm miss can you please answer me are you alright" the man asked again. He must not remember me Bella thought. Bella thought she should probably answer

"Oh sorry yes and it was my fault let me help you" she said as she was picking up a book. "This is a good book, not many people read it" she said

He smiled and said "I enjoying reading, oh sorry for being rude I'm Edward Cullen" he held out his hand for her to grab to help her up.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Oh I'm sorry princess, I didn't recognize you. I….."

"No need for apologies, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I ran into you my fault, it was like 16 years ago do you remember?" she asked hopefully

"Oh yes I do remember. I never got to ask you what was wrong you just cried and then we started to talk and became friends"

"Well you could say I saw something I did not need to see. And if you could excuse me I must get going. My…" she did not want to say 'Mother' for fear of memories "never mind but I do have to go" she said

"Then good-day miss" Edward said while kissing her hand. Bella said her good-bye as fast as she could and turned right away. Not knowing what to do her blushing probably gave it away, she didn't know if she was falling for a person she was friends with then drifted apart and now know nothing about. What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2 Confessing the Story

Chapter 2 Confessing the Story

Bella/Narrator pov

"Bella, is that you? You're late!!" that's mother "I told you that you couldn't go out without a guard." the voice got louder as Bella rounded the corner to see her mom's fat ass, well she at least thought it was fat, on the couch.

"But why not? I'm not hurt or anything and I'm perfectly safe you didn't get any ransom notes." Laughing at herself while thinking that

"Then what's that?" I fallowed my mother's eyes to the dirt patch on my dress

"Oh crap" I whispered trying to figure out what to say " oh that, must be from when the kids ran by me it was really dusty" it almost sounded like a question to her, she was horrible at lying she was hopping her mother would believe her.

"Ok if you say so" mother said turning back to her book.

Bella almost ran out of there trying to get out before her mom could ask her anymore questions, afraid she wouldn't be able to keep lying. As Bella was heading to her room, her best friends Alice and Rosalie. Tackled her and dragged her to her room. "What is so important that you had to drag me to my room?!?" Bella yelled

"So…" Alice was first to speak

"So what?" Bella was getting even madder now

"Who was the hott guy you were talking to?" Rosalie was first to ask

"Oh he was, wait were you guys spying on me?" Bella was now really ticked off

"Just get to the story" Alice demanded

"He's just a guy I bumped into, now answer my question" Bella said

"Ya right, we want the WHOLE story" Rosalie said and yelling her voice on 'whole'

"Ok, ok chill. Well I was walking and thinking about a story I should write, and then I bumped into this guy. He asked me if I was alright and then I just got a flash back in my head from something when you two weren't my friends. And he told me his name and then I told him I had to get back. End of story." But after Bella started to blush remembering what she left out.

'Wait your blushing, there's more." Alice accused.

"Ok when I said good-bye he kissed my hand." Bella knew she wouldn't be able to hid it

"YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY." Both Alice and Rosalie screamed, but then Rosalie stopped and asked "What was his name?"

"That's a secret" Bella said blushing then Rosalie and Alice tackled Bella again. Once they let her get up she went into detail about her story. She never got to ask her two friends if they were spying or not.


	3. Chapter 3 The Effect Girls Have

Chapter 3 The Effect Girls Have

Edw pov

"Why can't I get the story out of my head" The encounter I had with Bella, was, no wait is driving me crazy. "She's a princess, you're a peasant, big difference" sure I was giving myself a pep-talk on my way home. But I couldn't help it she was an old friend that is a princess. I don't want my brothers to suspect anything. They didn't even know that I met her when I was five.

"Hey Eddie!!" great my brother Emmett, he knows how I hate that name. And it sucks that I can't call him name like that because you can't do that to his name.

"It's Edward, Emmett and nice to see you to. Ya I'm fine thanks for asking"

"Oh Eddie, don't be like that" I turned around and gave him the look he hates "Ok Edward, sorry"

"So what did you get from town, did you get the stuff I asked you to get, Edward" My mother called coming out of the house. I'll admit she is beautiful just too good for words.

"Yes here you go mum"

"Thank-you Edward." My mother Esme said while walking back into the house.

"Edward, Emmett. Go find your brother and then come help me with so horse shoes" my father called

"Of course Dad" Emmett called then looked at me and said "YAY horse shoes my favorite" and ran off like a five year old. I don't think Emmett will ever grow up.

Emmett didn't even bother to go look for our brother Jasper, so I did. He wasn't any where in the house. As I stepped outside I recalled his favorite spot, so I ran to the field that had a tree in the middle of it. And there I found my brother, surprisingly with pen and paper. Thinking hard I noticed he had his hand in his hair, a sure sign of him thinking.

"Hey Jasper, dad needs us to help him make horse shoes. What you doing up there?"

Jasper didn't see me coming and I scared him. He almost fell out of the tree. And I couldn't help but laugh, then he looked at me not sure what to do: it was like the second time I have laughed since me and Bella kind of drifted apart.

But he recovered and said "Hey little brother, I'm coming" he said hopping down from the tree.

"Aren't you going to answer my second question" I asked him with and demanding voice.

He just laughed and said "Ok promise not to tell Emmett?" I nodded "I was writing a letter to Alice Brandon, you know princess Isabella's madden, or one of them. I think I may love her just every time I see her walk around town, she's so happy. And I think she looks like a little pixie." Once Jasper finished I just stared not knowing what to do. Jasper never had shone an interest in girls, let alone loves one

"Jasper don't worry I won't tell Emmett about this. Now come on lets go help dad. He asked us to help with horse shoes Emmett's favorite."

Jasper and I walked to there father blacksmith shop. As they entered they spotted Emmett working very hard, on one horse shoe. He was working so hard his tongue was sticking out. Jasper started to laugh while I looked around for my father. My dad had two jobs; he was a blacksmith and a doctor. It was rare to have two jobs, and one of them being a doctor.

"Hey dad" Jasper said as he walked over to a hard working Emmett.

"Hey Boys" My dad said, Carlisle. From behind me

"You scared me, and hi" I said

"I guess you have figured out what we're doing" he said pointing and laughing at Emmett.

"Yep, hey dad guess what. Edward laughed!!" Jasper said. Both Emmett and my Dad looked at me

"Is that true?" my dad asked

"Ya little brother is it?" Emmett asked. I just nodded my head and then my dad came and patted my back

"That's good it's been a long time since you did"

"Stop babying me, now lets start making some horse shoes how many do we need" I asked trying to change the subject

"We need 12 you each make 4 ok?" my dad answered I nodded so did Jasper then my dad left us alone and to our thoughts.

I'm guessing Jasper was thinking about Alice. Emmett I was pretty sure he liked Rosalie Hale, Bella's other madden. While I was thinking about Bella, beautiful Bella.


	4. Chapter 4 Talking with the Cullen's

Chapter 4 Talking with the Cullen's

Bella pov

"_I'm sorry for bumping into you" I did not speak: I just cried in the stranger's arms. I wasn't sure what to do. Finally I looked up at him a few minutes later; he looked to be about my age._

"_I'm sorry for doing that" I said, as politely as I could. Ashamed of what I had just done._

"_No worries, you ok?" he asked _

"_Yes" I wasn't sure what to say so I started on a different topic. "So what's you name?"_

"_Edward" he said proudly "Your name?"_

"_Bella"_

"_Pretty name. How old are you?"_

"Five. How about you?"

"_Five" he said as he giggled_

"_I gotta go. You my best friend Edward"_

"_Same here, Bella" he sounded like he enjoyed saying it._

I went flying up once my dream had ended. It was the dream of the day me and Edward met. "Alice, Rosalie?" I asked not sure where they were, or what the time was.

They both entered my room "Yes Bella?" Alice asked

"What time is it?" thought I should start with that

"Well it's the time that we were supposed to be getting you up. But you have seemed to do that yourself." Rosalie answered.

As I walked down the stairs, I was trying to figure out what to do. Should I go try to find Edward or Forget about it? I decided it would be best to forget about it but my mouth thought different. Next thing I knew when I saw my mother I said.

"Mother. May I go into town today, if Alice and Rosalie accompany me?" I looked to Alice and Rosalie and they just gave me weird looks, I forgot I didn't tell them my plan

"I don't see why not. As long as they are with you." My mother answered

"Thank-you mother." I was about to say something else but I voted against it.

The town was as busy as ever. I have no idea to how I will find Edward in all this.

"So what are we doing?" Alice was first to ask and break my thought.

"Ok I'm looking for the guy I met yesterday" both girls looked at each other then me and smiled

"Oooo I have an idea." Rosalie said "What's his last name?"

"Cullen" I answered

"Ok so we go to a shop and ask were the Cullen residents is then go from there" Rosalie was explaining her plan I'm sure Alice and I had confused faces. "Lets go to the blacksmiths first" So we fallowed her there. She stopped and gasped standing there was a big strong guy, brown hair, and he looked like fun. The kind of guys Rosalie likes, a lot. Alice knew Rosalie would be to shy to go up so Alice went up to him with me and a very shy Rosalie fallowing.

"Excuse me sir" he looked up "Do you mind telling me where I would be able to find the Cullen's residents?" Alice asked in the sweetest voice ever.

"Well I sure can. Emmett Cullen at your service!" He did a very funny bow and came up with the funniest face. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett all laughed. Then Emmett looked at me and said "Sorry princess didn't see you" then he did a goofy bow again. I smiled a little. "I always get people to smile" he pouted

"She doesn't laugh much." Rosalie said, so she decide to say something. Emmett turned to see who said something, and I swear his eyes came out of his sockets when he saw Rosalie.

Emmett just shook his head. And looked at Rosalie and Alice and me and asked "So what can I do for you three lovely ladies?" Rosalie giggled. Alice was about to speak but I said something first.

"I'm actually looking for someone"

"My dad isn't here" he replied

I smiled "No not him"

He seemed confused "Who"

"Your brother, Edward." Emmett smiled and looked to the house and called

"Eddie someone's here for you!!" he winked at Rosalie, she giggled "It's a girl!!!" ok so I giggled at that just a little like who wouldn't Emmett was funny.

"Coming Emmett" someone shouted back

In what seemed like no time at all, Edward came down with a man in front of him. Alice didn't even look at Edward she had her eyes glued to the others man. While my two maddens were staring, I just looked at the ground. I knew that he was wearing blacksmith cloths, and I was wearing a blue dress, I didn't seem right. "Bella" I herd someone say and I looked up seeing a very surprised Edward.

"Edward, its Princess Isabella. You should know that. Oh sorry for being rude, I'm jasper Cullen" he said.

"It's ok Jasper. I have met Edward before and granted him to call me Bella. Oh and I have almost forgot theses are my maddens. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale." I said pointing to one another. Jasper walked up to us three bowing, but when it came to Alice who was on the end he kissed her hand. Emmett fallowed Jasper's lead. But instead of kissing Miss Alice's hand he kissed Rosalie's. Edward was last to fallow and kissed mine, he turned his head up and winked I giggled. Alice and Rosalie stared at me with wide eyes.

"So what do I owe this pleasure, Bella?" Edward asked

"I was wondering if I could speak to you Edward." I looked around "Alone" I added he nodded and we walked out of the shop and headed over to a field well actually he was escorting me there, and of course I tripped but he caught me. I looked up at him when he set my two feet on the ground, and I said "Look Edward we need to talk" Fuck that sounded so cheesy I could do better.

"What about?"


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

Chapter 5 Plans

Edward pov

I deiced to go walking into the field, that's jaspers favorite, so Bella and I could talk I think it's a pretty good idea. When we were in the field Bella turned to look at me and said "look we need to talk" I was so caught up in her eyes, thinking how surprised I was when she came here and was almost to willing to come walking out with me that I almost missed what she said.

I said the first thing that came to mind "what about?" I answered oh smooth move that sounded like I was interested.

It came out in a rush "well I had a dream about the day we met and now I realize that I didn't just want to be best friends when we met and I wanted to be more. And now I'm not sure if that's what I want anymore. I haven't seen you in like 16 years and I don't know who you are …… oh god now I'm rambling on like a lunatic…"

Before she could say anything more I put my finger to her lips though what I really wanted to do was put my mouth to her soft tender lips wait get that out of your head say something. "I was about to say something but I understand where your coming from we'll take it slow. How about we do something together. Like olds times?"

She nodded; I remembered I still had my finger to her lips.

I slowly removed my fingers so she could speak, but she just looked at smile. The smile I liked all those years ago, the smile I could melt in. wait am I falling for the princess or have I always fallen for her. Shit I am falling for her. Fuck what am I supposed to do I just agreed we would take it slow.

"Edward that would be lovely" she finally spoke "do you wan to meet at the meadow we used to go to or another place?" Bella seemed happy about this, who can blame her I'm happy too. I got an old friend back.

"Umm Bella I think the meadow would be good. And we should be getting back because if I know Emmett which I do he'll be making sex jokes probably" she just nodded as we started to head back to the house I kept making glances to look at her she was beautiful the sun was just setting so it had a great glow on her and her dress as well. I looked at myself plain blacksmith cloths.

When we got back I saw everyone laughing there heads off except Emmett who was pouting in his chair.

"What's so funny" Bella asked

"Oh Jasper was telling an Emmett story" Rosalie answered

"Which on Jazz" I asked

"The birdie one" he answered

Next thing I knew I was laughing like crazy and Bella looked so confused. I gave her I look that said I'll tell you later and she just nodded.

"Well Alice, Rosalie, we must begetting back the sun is setting and my mother is going to be worried" Bella said. The two girls got up curtsied in front of us and went to Bella's side. I took Bella's hand and kissed and she did that lovely blush.

"Good-day guys" Rosalie and Alice said while Bella whispered to me "Good-day Edward"

And they took off.

Bella pov

"Oh God I can't believe I just did that!!" I was telling Alice and Rosalie "I made plans to see him tonight, how am I supposed to get out." Alice and Rosalie just listened to me while I told them everything. But they didn't seem to be focused on my probably on there thoughts of Edwards dazzling brothers. I can't blame them; I'm pretty dazed by just plain Edward.

"So what are you going to do?" Rosalie asked once I was done

"I don't know I was hoping for you advice" I replied

"Just go met him me and Rose will cover" Alice jumped in.

I knew I wasn't going to win with Alice so I just agreed. But the two of them weren't done there they started to plan about how I would escape and get back in the castle do if my mother came up but the one thing I didn't like was the two of them planning what I was wearing. They got me changed in time and now was the time to put the plan into action


	6. Chapter 6 a Field of Bad news

Chapter 6 a Field of Bad News

Edward pov

So sneaking out, was no problem at all. My brothers weren't paying attention they were arm wrestling, mother was sewing, and father of course was reading. No noticed my leaving of the soft, gentle, warm home. I ran all the way to the meadow, it has been 16 years since I have been here. When I got to the meadow, I found Bella lying down in the leaves, from the fallen trees. And she was looking up at the sky probably stargazing. I came up beside her and she jumped as I sat.

"Sorry" I said and gave her an apologetic smile

"S'okay, I was just looking up at the stars beautiful tonight aren't they?" as she said this I couldn't help but stare at the flawless lips "What?" she asked oh great she caught me

"Oh nothing." I had to think fast about her question "yes they are beautiful, but not with you laying beside me" she blushed

"Edward, why did we drift apart?"

"Well you had a difficult time getting out to see me, and I was getting older and having to help my father with a lot of other things. And I was so tired at night, I fell asleep fast."

"Edward, I have wanted to do something for the longest time" she said looking away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Wh….." I didn't get time t finish. Her lips crashed onto mine, and I started to kiss back I forgot I was poor and she was rich I forgot my name all I could focus on was her lips against mine. My tongue was searching for away in and she opened her mouth for access. I don't know how long we were kissing. But she ended on top of me. And I didn't mind. Once we broke the kiss she started a trail on kisses down my neck. Her hands were working on my shirt.

Once she succeed with the shirt she continued the trail down my chest. She stopped and rested her little chin on my chest. Eyes filled with happiness. The perfect brown color. The color I love.

"Edward"

"Yes love?" cue the blush I was hoping for.

"I love you"

"As I love you my Bella" I liked the sound of that my Bella, no one else's mine. She brought her face back up to mine and kissed me again. She had to break the kiss and looked up at me.

"I must get going"

"I understand love," so she stood up and gave me her hand to help me up. I was up and was about to button my shirt back up almost forgetting about it to find her hands already there buttoning it up. I noticed some leaves in her hair so I started to pull them out. Once we were both done we walked hand and hand till we could see the light of the castle then she kissed me again. Said her good-bye, and ran to her window. I walked home after I saw her enter her room. With one thing, on my mind. Bella.

Bella pov

I climbed up to my bedroom window; once I was in I looked back and saw Edward still standing there. Then he turned to walk away. Once he was out of site I turned to put on my night gown. And headed down to say good-night to Renee. Nothing could darken my mood, or so I thought.

"Isabella, glad to see you come down, I have good news for you."

"What is this good news mother?"

"You're to be married!!!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yes I know exciting isn't it, to James. You know the prince of Chesterfield! Handsome young fellow"

"Where, when, what, how?" I asked fast

"Well I got I letter today from the king, and he wants to tie the two kingdoms together, and your father agreed to it. So I told him I would share the good news to you. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes mother" I replied the tears falling "can I go to my room?" I turned as I said it.

"Yes you can"

I didn't want my mother to see my tears. I ran to my room tripping several times. My vision blurred with tears. When I got to my room I dived on to my bed hoping to just cry and wake up from this dream. I felt someone pat my back knowing it was either Alice or Rosalie.

"It's ok Bella" Alice said as she patted my back

"No need to be scared" Rosalie said as she hugged me with Alice joining soon after.

"You guys don't understand" I said through my tears "I kissed him and told him I loved him, and it's true I do love him but I can't be with him." Rosalie and Alice didn't say anything they just sat there with me holding my hand, hugging me, patting my back, and they finally kept saying stuff like "It will work out" or "Things will get better" I cried my eyes out. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to marry, not James at least. I didn't want to tell Edward or did I? I just drifted to sleep eventually and I was left alone.

**So what do you think? it's my first story. So don't be too harsh. Poor Bella well what do you think should happen should she tell Edward or keep it a secret from him? **


	7. Chapter 7 A Short Meeting

Chapter 7 A Short Meeting

Bella pov

It has been a long week. I had Alice give Edward a letter, saying that I wouldn't be able to be around him for quiet some time, with reasons I was not going to explain to him in a letter. Alice was describing his facial expressions to me, hurt, and sadness. But I couldn't tell him that I'm married, or soon to be, could I? I didn't want to tell the man I loved horrible news, did I? I haven't even met this James of Chesterfield, and yet my mother has already gone planning the wedding the colors are going to be brown and green. She also planned a welcoming masquerade ball for him and his family. I'm allowed inviting some people but still he didn't need a ball for his welcoming, I bet he didn't even want one, or did he?

So here I am now standing outside the Cullen's house with and invitation in my hand to this ball. Rosalie and Alice didn't come with me, I asked them not to. I didn't even have a guard I'll probably get yelled at for that, but who cares certainly not me. This was something I had to do alone. I took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door opened and a very gorges woman was standing there. There are no words to describe her. She must be Edwards's sister.

"May I help you princess?" she asked and bowed

"Yes. I would like to invite you and your family to…."

"Who is there mother?" this voice I could recognize a mile away interrupted. _Wait _did he just call her mother? He came in view, _fuck_ I was hoping he wouldn't be here.

"Someone very special Edward."

"Bella" he said out of breath "Ow, why did you just hit me with a rolling pin?" he asked. I giggled, a little bit.

"Because her name is Isabella, NOT Bella." She scowled at him then turned to look at me "Sorry dear, continue" she told me

"First he can call me Bella; I actually like it better, and second. I would like to invite you and your family to the welcoming masquerade ball, next week. For the welcoming on Prince James and his family." I said as I held the piece paper in her direction.

"Thank-you for the invite, this is so exciting I can't wait till I tell my husband." She exclaimed.

"You're welcome. If you wouldn't mind I must be getting back." I said as I looked at the sun.

"Don't you have a guard or something?"

"No" I answered her question, in a sigh

"Well Edward can walk you back. Right Edward?"

"Yes mom." Edward said as he stepped out the door to my side. I guess we had no choice

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen."

"Not as nice as meeting you Bella, and please do call me Esme." She said this with warm eyes, she was looking at Edward. I looked slightly and saw him smile just a bit.

"Esme" I repeated "Edward" I said turning to him "I must be getting back" he just nodded and I walked beside him in the glowing sunset of the light.

"So, what have you been doing?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Just working I have nothing to do at night." He said with a smile "what about you? What have you been doing? Planning your wedding?"

"You herd?" I asked my voice cracking

"The whole town has been talking about it Bella." He said and turned to look at me I had tears in my eyes I could feel them

"Let's go to the spot he offered" I just nodded not daring to speak

We entered the meadow where I told Edward I was in love with him, and he did the same. The meadow I had fallen in love with because of that night, but not tonight. He turned to look at me.

"What is wrong my love?"

"Edward the reason that I didn't want to see you any more is because, well you already know." Tears shooting out of my eyes

"How about you tell me still"

"I'm engaged to marry Prince James of Chesterfield. I don't want to marry him but it's the only way to tie the two kingdoms together. And if I had a choice I wouldn't do it but then that would start a war. I love you Edward I do, but my will break every time I see you when I married. And I think it would be better if I didn't see you after the wedding because then I might be able to get over about what kind of monster I am. For doing this too you…." I was rambling when I herd a crack in the bush

Edward looked at me "I love you too my Bella, and you are not a monster you are just to beautiful for your own good." He leaned in

"Wait! Before you kiss me I want to know" he waited "Is that actually your mom?" he just chuckled and leaned in then I herd a crack and a rustle from the bush. I looked and saw a very furious mother come out and guess what it was my mother. Ready to tare our heads off, her fiery eyes were looking at Edward.

"ISABELLA SWAN. YOU GET OVER HERE AND AWAY FROM THAT MAN BEFORE I **KILL** HIM." She yelled

"This can't be good" we said at the same time and looked at each other then I started to cry.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think so far please review. Oh also there is some pictures on my profile check them out.**

**Any thoughts on what Bella's mom going to do to Edward?**


	8. Chapter 8 A Night Full of Surprise’s

Chapter 8 A Night Full of Surprise's

Renee pov

I was so happy when Charlie expected that letter from the King of Chesterfield. So Forks and Chesterfield will be tied together by our children and will be a strong country. Bella didn't seem as happy as I did I wonder why? But the n again she hasn't treated me the same since that night when I was kissing Phil. But honestly that was 16 years ago. I should maybe take a walk to clear my head.

"Alice" I called I knew she would tell Bella so I guess why not tell her.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I'm going out for a stroll around the grounds. Tell Bella when she gets back"

"Of course"

I started to walk I was starting to get deep in the woods. I was listening to nothing but the birds chirping a lovely tune. I looked ahead and saw something it almost looked like a clearing _hmmmmmmm odd I don't remember a clearing around here._ As I got closer I saw two figures. One looked to be a boy about Bella's age he looked very upset, hurt almost. The other was a girl, a beautiful young lady, dressed to the royalty extent almost like a princess.

"No" I gasped

They looked to be as they just got there. It was Bella and some boy. She was crying, if he hurt her oh he would wish he would have never been born

"What is wrong my love?" this boy asked like he cared for my daughter. He said my love; I hope he knows she's going to be married. She has a lot of explaining to do.

"Edward the reason that I didn't want to see you any more is because, well you already know." So his name was _Edward_

"How about you tell me still" he sounded so encouraging

"I'm engaged to marry Prince James of Chesterfield. I don't want to marry him but it's the only way to tie the two kingdoms together. And if I had a choice I wouldn't do it but then that would start a war. I love you Edward I do, but my will break every time I see you when I married. And I think it would be better if I didn't see you after the wedding because then I might be able to get over about what kind of monster I am. For doing this too you…." She cut off because she heard a crack. The crack was from the twig I just stepped on

"Shit" I hissed I looked up and saw the two moving closer

"I love you too my Bella, and you are not a monster you are just to beautiful for your own good." He leaned in closer then she suddenly leaned away _that a girl tell him no_ at least that's what I thought she was doing.

"Wait! Before you kiss me I want to know" he waited "Is that actually your mom?" he just chuckled and leaned in that's it I stepped again and I cracked a different twig to get there attention and it worked. They looked worried to see me scared even

"This can't be good" they said at the same time. Bella started to wave back and forth then she fell but _he_ caught her. I will maybe have to thank him for that.

"Bella?" his voice was alarmed. He picked her up better. Into bridal style then looked at me with no more fear in his eyes and said "Show me the way to the palace" I couldn't say anything so I just started to walk the way to home.

I was watching him carefully, they way he held her. That made it worse then it could have been he cared. And to make stuff worse we got to the palace. And there was a carriage out front that means James was here.

I looked to Edward and said "Just play along" I don't know why I was helping him. I think I was because I don't want to hurt Bella again she seemed kind of happier in the clearing around him and that's what I look for in a guy for her. So that's the reason now can I convince them of that?

Edward pov

"Just play along" she said I nodded why was she helping me. Just a second ago she looked as though she wanted to kill me and now she's all of a sudden being nice. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

Bella's mother opened the door for me and there was three men sitting on the couch with three women. I recognized Alice and Rosalie; the third must be the other Kings wife. When the two saw me with Bella in my hands the rushed up beside me.

"My god, Renee what happened?" King Charlie asked getting up to come see his only child.

"Well Bella was walking around while I accompanied her and she fainted. So I asked this kind young man to help me bring back here and he gracefully accepted." Ok so that was the story she was telling that's good I exhaled.

"Now Rosalie, Alice show him were Bella's room is" she said and turned to look at me. No longer with a evil eye but a eye saying sorry for what has happened she must have realized that I cared about Bella and vise versa.

"Follow me" Alice said

I fallowed the two ladies up the stairs, but I could hear introductions being made downstairs. Once I was in Bella's room I laid her down oh her bed. I kissed her forehead not caring who was watching. I pulled the covers over her and turned around to see Alice and Rosalie standing.

"So what really happened?" Rosalie asked

"What the Queen said" I replied

"Oh bull shit I'm not buying it so tell me now" she replied back

"Ok, you two stop it. Edward just tell me" Alice said to me "And don't lie"

"Ok, ok well she came by to drop off something and it was getting late and my mom made me walk her home and Bella was acting weird so we went somewhere and started to talk. I was just about to kiss her when her mom came out of the bush. She fainted I carried her here end of story" I finished in a rush leaving some stuff out. Then the two girls ran and hugged me.

"You're such a good person Edward" Alice said

"Thank-you but I have to be going." I kissed both there foreheads and walked down the stairs getting one last look at Bella. When I got down King Charlie looked at me and said

"Thank-you, I'm inviting you to the ball to show my gratitude" that's all he said "What's your last name?"

"No problem sir. I must be going. And it's Cullen" I said with a quick bow and ran out I couldn't stand to be in the same room with Bella's new soon to be husband.

8********************************************************8

**Hope you liked!! REVIEW please**


	9. Chapter 9 A Fight

Chapter 9 a Fight

Esme pov

Edward has been gone for along time. It's night fall when I sent him it was just starting set it doesn't take that long to walk there and back does it? I wonder what could have happened to him

"Dear Esme, where is young Edward?" My husband asked

"I don't know is sent him to go walk Miss. Isabella home because she had no escort. I sent him before h sun was setting."

"Well maybe there was trouble or he just wanted to walk around more, but I can pretty much bet he'll be home soon." It's always like my husband to comfort me with our children.

Just then a very angry/tired (I couldn't tell) Edward opened the door and stepped through the door.

"Don't ask I'm going to be in my room going to bed" he said as he was walking up the stairs not giving me a chance to respond. Something must be bugging him.

"Carlisle see if you can get him to tell you what's wrong. You are a doctor after all."

"I'm not that kind of doctor" he said with a chuckle "Plus he said don't ask so that is pretty much means he wants to be alone and don't bug him, leave him alone Esme."

"Humph" ok so if he won't try Jasper will and if he won't tell Jasper. And that's the worse I will get Emmett I don't know why I'm doing that kind of troche to him. I should probably get dinner started. Or I'm going to face very hungry people.

20 min later

"BOYS dinner will be ready in 15, go get cleaned up!" I heard I big stampede up there. I also heard almost silent foot steps down the stairs. I turned around expecting it to be Carlisle, but it wasn't it was Edward he was becoming for like his father everyday.

"Can I help mom?"

"Please, can you set the table?"

"Ok" something was wrong with him his voice and eyes were empty, like half his life has been taken away from him. I wonder how to get in his head; with Emmett it's easy you just show him food. And Jasper, well I have never needed to try with him but I'm guessing if you just give him the puppy dog face he would. But Edward is much more different then his brothers

"Mom?"

"Sorry what was that dear?"

"I asked where do you want the potatoes."

"Oh by Emmett please. I know how much he hates them that will give everyone else to eat." I chuckled "So Edward" I said trying to compose myself. "What took you so long?"

"I said I don't wan to talk about it" he said rude almost

"Are you sure beac…."

"I'm sure" he said almost shouting and very stern

"This isn't like you Edward you need to talk to people and tell people what's wrong mainly me" I said now I was shouting

"Happens if I can't"

"I'm your mother for fuck sake tell me now Edward Anthony Cullen!" I was getting super pissed. I saw him cringe when I swore but he needed to hear it

"Well I can't and I'm not going to. So leave me **ALONE**!" he shouted and ran to the stairs I swear before he turned I saw a tear fall. I was crying from this id didn't want it to go this way

There were footsteps quitter then Edwards then I felt two arms wrap around my waist. And one of the arms lifted to wipe my tears

"You couldn't have left it alone could you?"

Carlisle Pov

"You couldn't have left it alone could you?" I asked my crying wife. I heard Edward go down the stairs so I started to head down then I heard shouting. From both of them, then a very angry hurt Edward came up with tears rolling down his face. And now there is my crying wife.

Just then I heard like elephant feet come down the steps only one word for those feet. Emmett.

"Hey Mom, I'm all cleaned up and ready to eat what's for ewwww PDA, PDA Jasper cover my innocent eyes" Emmett yelled as he grabbed Jaspers hand.

"That's enough Emmett now go sit" my wife ordered in a fun way, as she loosened my arms.

"So what were you two boys doing up there?" I asked as we all were seated without Edward "and before you ask Edward is not joining us for dinner don't ask why just answer my question"

"Ok well me and Emmett were talking about the birdie story!" my wife and I started to laugh

"It wasn't that funny" Emmett mumbled that just made us laugh harder

Edward pov

I heard laughing coming from downstairs it must be about Emmett. Ok so I feel real bad about what happened with my mom but I can't go up and say "_Hey mom I'm in love with Princess Isabella. And she's going to marry someone!"_ no I can't do that this is something I have to do alone. No one can help me with this not even my dad or brothers.

Stranger Pov

I'm in his room, waiting for him, I see the door open. He has entered now. He is in full view the only light is from the hall.

"Shut the door" I hissed he did that then turned to look at me

"Hello Emmett" I said

"What are you doing here….."

**Ooooooooooo cliffy. So who do you think is in the room? Review please**


	10. Chapter 10 How did it get this far?

Chapter 10 How did it get this far?

Emmett pov

"Shut the door" she hissed, I did what she did. I was not in a very good mood to be around her right now why was she her

"Hello Emmett" She said from the darkness

"What are you doing here Tanya?"

"You know why I am here and what I want"

"Ask Edward yourself, I'm not doing your dirty work anymore."

"Oh you're not going to pull that on me you know the deal"

"How do I know you'll keep your end? Never mind deal off I don't want to be part of your plan."

"Oh Emmy-poo, don't say that."

"Don't call me that" I was getting fucking mad at this girl who does she think she is coming in my room at night when everyone is in the house.

"Why not that's what I used to call you when we were together. And you know you can't get your dear Rosalie without my help. So you need me just face it."

"We were never together. And I can get her by myself, now leave or I'll go get someone to help escort you out the window."

"Emmett no one knows about this remember, so unless…."

"I would rather explain the help you."

"Fine then I'll leave through the window by myself." And with that she jumped out the window and into the darkness.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Emmett? It's Jasper can I come in?" Jasper said through the door.

"Sure come on in" I said back

"Was there someone else in here? I heard talking." He said while looking around seeing if there was anyone in here.

"Nope just talking with myself, you know the usual." I said hoping he would drop the subject.

"Are you sure Em….."

"Did you find out what was wrong with Edward?" I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Okay and no I didn't I mean he wouldn't' even open the door, I even told him I had his dinner and he didn't. Something must be really bugging him. I think we need to talk to Bella about this, or get the two together or something because I hate seeing him like this."

"Agreed, but there is two things. One do you still have his food? And two how are we going to fix this?"

"Here just take his food. Well I was thinking to fix this we need too…"

And with that a plan was born.

Bella's pov

I woke up in my room by a blinding light. I remembered waking up about ten minutes after fainting then going back to sleep. I looked around my room and saw no one around so I grabbed my slippers and headed for the balcony. The birds weren't chirping and it seemed a little darker today then usual days. I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." I sighed it was probably my mother wanting to disgust last night. But I turned around and to my surprise it wasn't her. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just checking in on you. You seemed to scare your mother last night." He said. Then he came and stood on the balcony beside me. And continued "Isabella what really happened last night? Your mom told us that you two were walking around and you fainted is that what really happened?" he asked

"Yes, James it is true. And what the hell are you doing in my room. Get out now, we aren't married yet and you can not enter in here until we are married if we are."

"Okay I'll get out, but what do you mean by 'if' we are going to get married, we are." he said and walked to the door

"Not if I can have anything to do with it" I murmured before he closed the door. I ran to me bed and started to cry; I couldn't help but have the tears fall. There was another knock on the door "Enter" I said

"Sweetie we need to talk." My mother said while walking in. She shut the door so no one else would hear.

"No we don't. And it's early in the morning why is everyone coming in my room? Can't I just have time alone? I've been through enough drama for one day!" I yelled I needed time alone, time away from my mom, from Alice, from Rose, from James, from my dad, from everyone else, and especially from Edward.

"Baby I am your mother you will not talk to me like that, now get dressed and come down for breakfast." My mother left after that not another word was spoken. She slammed the door shut. I screamed, it just felt good to scream. Rose and Alice came in to see what the noise was about, but when they came in I was already in tears. I just felt two pairs of hands pat my back.

"I have to get away from here. I have to run away, there is nothing that I can to do to control the situation. I love Edward but I have to marry James. I need to pack what I can take a horse and run. I don't know if I should come back. What should I do?" I just started to go on and on. Until Alice put her hand over my mouth.

"Bella…" she stopped seeming nervous "Can I come with you? I know it's a weird request but there are two reasons I have one: I don't want you to go alone. Two: My mom is really sick so she like yours is making me marry but you don't understand who it is. It's Mike Newton. Ugh…. Please, please, please can I come with?" Tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes. "I don't want to leave my mother, but I just have to." Rose hugged Alice and looked up at me.

"May I go too? My reasons aren't as good as the two of yours but it has always been the three of us. I just don't want to have that broken yet." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew that I wanted to do this alone. But really do I? I would be all alone and wouldn't know what to do. Alice and Rose know how to be around town people, I don't.

"We leave after lunch. Pack your cloths, gowns and regular day cloths; can you pack me some regular day cloths so I can look ordinary?"

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay,!" They both said hopping up and down. Then Rose stopped.

"Wait wouldn't it be easier if we leave later today that way we could get some regular cloths made up for you Bella?" She seemed to be thinking. "If we can get your measurements to the tailor now and put it on a rush order we can have a couple dresses for you by tonight and we can head out when it is dark." Rose said this all, and she had a very good point too.

"See that's why we all should go we have Rose's brains, Bella's money, no offence or anything Bella, and my talent of convincing and shopping." Alice just said what I was thinking.

"Okay so Rose can you go to the tailor and get that done? Alice can you help us pack because you always seem to know what the weather will be like. And I'll be all natural and get everyone to think that nothing is going to happen. So basically be natural." I finished.

All three of us smiled, pt our hands in the middle, and said "Us three forever" then we split to do our parts of the plan.

Edward pov.

Ugh this is killing me! I've been in my room all day, I need to see Bella, I need to get out of here, and I need to eat! That last part really sounded like Emmett. I need to g to the tree Jasper always goes to that's a good spot, but maybe they could find me there, never mind who cares I just won't tell them anything.

I got up and went to the door, but if I went through the door my family would see me my only other option is the window, might as well. I looked out and looked down it wasn't that far down couple feet I'll make it, so I went on the ledge just as I was about to jump Emmett and Jasper came through the door.

"Edward don't do…" Jasper started to say. But it was too late I jumped out the window. I landed but had to roll. I was lucky there was hay under my window. I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper leaning out the window.

"Edward you okay?" Emmett yelled down, I just gave them a thumb up I was getting hay out of my shirt when someone tackled me. I could tell it was Emmett. I got a quick glance up and saw Jasper jump out of the window.

"Edward man, what do you think you were doing, jumping out of a window like that?" Emmett was asking me as he was trying to get me to stand on two feet.

"I was just trying to get to Jaspers tree, I needed to think."

"But Edward you will never guess what I found out. Bella, Rose, and Alice are leaving town tonight. They're running away!" Jasper was telling me this.

"WHAT? She can't leave, she can't leave me. What can we do?"

"I don't know if there is anything we can do. I was talking to the tailor and he accidentally told me this." Jasper said.

"We could try and stop them or fallow them." Emmett suggested.

"I think we try to stop them, if that doesn't work I say we fallow them. I'm not going to let Bella leave my life again." I said while getting Emmett to let go.

"Edward what did you mean by letting her go out of your life again?" Jasper asked.

Oh no I forgot I hadn't told them about Bella and I. Might as well start now, no secrets if we are going to work together.

"Well you see I met Bella 16years ago

Bella ran into me running from her mom, she looked up to see who she had bumped into and she started at me right in my forest green eyes 'are you okay princess' I asked Bella just nodded her head she didn't know if she could speak I was guessing

'I'm sorry for bumping into you,'

She did not speak, she just cried in my arms. Finally she looked up at me a few minutes later; I got a good look at her she seemed to be about my age, she had beautiful brown eyes, as well as long beautiful hair.

'I'm sorry for doing that' Bella said, as politely as she it seemed like could. She kind of looked ashamed almost I didn't know why, but of course I was young.

'No worries, you ok?' I asked her

'Yes' Then Bella hesitated 'So what's you name?'

'Edward' I said my name proudly 'Your name?'

'Bella'

'Pretty name. How old are you?'

'Five. How about you?'

'Five' I said, I think I giggled at the same time.

'I gotta go. You my best friend Edward'

'Same here, Bella' I really enjoyed saying her name it just rolled off the tongue. She left me standing there then I ran into her in the market place a little while ago. I loved her ever since that day 16 years ago" I finished my story with a sigh.

"Edward why haven't you told us?" Emmett said.

"Because I was scared."

"Any other reason?"

"No, there isn't another reason."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What about you guys you're in love with Rose and Alice. What are you guys going to do?"

We all just stood there quiet.

**Okay I know it has been soooo long since I have up dated I'm sorry! I hate it when people take so long to update, and I've turned into one of them. Ugh sorry again. I'll try to update more.**

**Inlove1**


	11. Chapter 11 Why does it hurt?

Chapter 11

Bella pov

Why does it hurt ?

Did I really just do all that? Did I just say I was running away? Am I really going to do it? Can I leave my Mother? Father? Edward? I just can't leave Edward, maybe I should go talk to him tell him too come. Would he come? Maybe I should invite Jasper and Emmett. Gosh this is way too confusing! Why am I even running away?

"Bella, Bella, Isabella!"

"Pardon. Oh sorry Father I was just thinking."

"I'd say so, you haven't even touched your food yet."

"Oh umm I'm not hungry. Where's mom?"

"She went to the stables."

"I'm going to go see her." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Okay but promise me you'll at least eat at snack before bed. You're my special little girl and I don't know what I would do without you." I turned around to look at him; I saw the real care in his eyes. He's going to be one of the hardest to leave.

"I promise daddy." I turned away and walked away, I really wasn't going to go to the stables but my feet just brought me there I was abound to round the corner, when I heard my mother's voice and the stable boys voice.

"Phill what am I supposed to do? I'm in love with you, not him."

"I'm leaving next week, there's a boat going to France, I'm going to be on it in a week. Come with me! Leave him. He has Isabella."

"But what am I supposed to do without her? "

"I don't know, you know she's going to be in good hands with the James guy."

"You're right! Maybe I will come with you. It leaves next week correct?"

"Yes my love. Next week is when the boat leaves."

"Then I will be there with you."

I quickly pepped around the corner and saw my mom and the stable boy, well I guess man now, making out. I had enough of her this isn't the first time or the second time either since the time I was 5 there was a couple more times I caught them. But this time I had enough. I stormed around the corner and made my way to them not trying to be quiet! I went up to my mother puller her off him and slapped her

"You bitch! How could you do that to father? After all he has done for you! He gave you a home, happiness, money, love, even a family for crying out loud! You told me to overlook the first time! You said you just tripped. Yeah right I knew you didn't trip! You told me every night you loved me! I see that you don't if you're willing to runoff with the stable boy next week." I got louder and louder. Never in my life have I ever said anything like this to my parents, let alone my mother. "Father trusted you! I trusted you! Want to know what makes it worse? Hmm do you? Well I'll tell you. What makes it worse is that I actually believed you were I good person. I actually believe that you loved us. I actually believed that you were a good person. I guess I was wrong. I guess that I should learn to just stop believing in happy endings." And with that I ran. I don't know where I was running or how far I would go, I just needed to run. Now I know why I'm running away.

"Isabella! Comeback here this instant!" I heard my mother yell. I just kept running. I ran threw a mud puddle, I ran threw the thicket, I ran threw people. I just had to get out of here. When I finally stopped I didn't know where I was. I just collapsed on the ground and started to cry. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. After five minutes of crying I stood up too see how damaged my dress was. My green dress that had a gold belt gold neckline and gold little cuffs around my arm **(Dress on profile)** was now shredded and torn. I walked in circles looking for a way out of this place. I looked behind myself and saw the way I came. All the branches were broken from my running.

"I guess I should be getting back, eat see if everything else is ready to go. I need to right father a note telling him everything that has happened and going to be happening.

I took a step toward the beaten path and started my journey home. I shouldn't have come right now, it's so dark. Well I guess that makes sense after all I already had dinner. Well my home for now. Why does everything hurt now?

**Alice POV**

"You bitch!" I heard from over by the stables. It sounded like Bella I started to head that way to see what she was yelling about.

"How could you do that to father? After all he has done for you! He gave you a home, happiness, money, love, even a family for crying out loud! You told me to overlook the first time! You said you just tripped. Yeah right I knew you didn't trip! You told me every night you loved me! I see that you don't if you're willing to runoff with the stable boy next week." This time Bella was louder I started to run so I could see if she was okay. I just got to the corner, when I saw Bella standing straight and tall staring her mother down, she had tears in her eyes, but I don't think she noticed.

"Father trusted you! I trusted you! Want to know what makes it worse? Hmm do you? Well I'll tell you. What makes it worse is that I actually believed you were I good person. I actually believe that you loved us. I actually believed that you were a good person. I guess I was wrong. I guess that I should learn to just stop believing in happy endings." With that she ended the conversation, and went running. I saw her mother, very shocked, reach out.

"Isabella! Comeback here this instant!" I heard her mother shout. Bella didn't stop, I have a feeling she did not hear her because she just kept running. I wanted to go after her and chase her, but I have a feeing she would just want to be alone. So I went into down to the market to see if I could find anything for tonight.

As I walked to the baker I thought. Would baked goods last? Or what should I get. I debated for a moment than headed to the baker. So what if there was bread? Bread is good. I picked up some vegetables and fruits. I walked past the Cullen's shop trying not to look in that direction. But of course I did. I saw Jasper working hard making a horseshoe it looked like. I found myself naturally walking that way not sure of what I was doing.

Jasper must have heard my footsteps because he looked up as I entered there shop. He smiled a beautiful smile and I saw his blue eyes shine. He could be related to Rosalie for all I knew but I didn't care.

"Hello there beautiful girl." He took my hand and kissed like he always does. I blushed. Great now I'm becoming like Bella in the blushing department.

"Hello"

"What brings you here into the market this late?"

"Just picking up food." I said holding up my basket of bread, fruits and vegetables for him to see.

"I thought that was the maids' job? And doesn't that happen in the morning"

"I was just getting it for ton…. I just wanted to get it for tomorrow so she wouldn't have too." I almost told him our plan. How could I leave Jasper? I know we aren't to be married or anything, but I don't want to leave him. Not now! I looked down at my dress. It was my favorite a nice purple color, with a beige slit and on the sleeves there's beige too. **(Dress on profile I didn't describe well.)**

"You sounded like you were going to say something else." I looked up and stared right into his eyes.

"No I wasn't." Awkward silence came around us. But we never looked away "So why are you making a horseshoe so late?

He eyed my closely. I just gave him a sweet smile. "My father couldn't get them done today and he hurt his elbow so I told him I would do it. You want to help me?" pointing to the horseshoes.

"Ummm that's definitely not my forte."

"Aw come on it will be fun."

"I could try. I guess."

"That's my girl."

I put down my basket and he grabbed hold of my hands and brought me close to him, and kissed me. Right there in public it was an aggressive kiss, but somehow sweet. I leaned into him trying to get more . We stood there for at least a minute neither one of us wanting to break away. When we finally broke away we just started at each other.

"Jasper I lov…" I stop remembering I'm leaving. If I tell him I love him I'll never leave. "I can't. I'm sorry." I grab my basket and run away crying. I just can't do it. Not now. Not when I'm about leaving. I know I left him there but I left with one thing I never thought I would have.

A broken heart.

**Jasper POV (Going to be short)**

"Jasper I lov…"she stopped "I can't. I'm sorry." She ran away crying.

"Alice wait!" she didn't hear me. "DAMN IT!" I wanted to tell her I loved her and that I knew she was leaving and that we were going to fallow her! I started to run I don't know why but I just couldn't leave her. I didn't want to leave her! She was just everything I ever wanted and I let her run off. It's later at night she good get hurt or killed.

When I spotted her I didn't know if she wanted to see me, so I just fallowed behind her. I fallowed her all the way to the palace just to make sure she got home safe. Once I saw her enter I walked home. But not before seeing Emmett kissing Rosalie by the gate. After they were done they smiled like a married couple. Watching them gave me something. Something that hurt.

A broken heart.

**Rosalie POV**

Omg. The tailor is so creepy. When I went to pick up the dresses he looked at me and told me that I should be a model for him. I asked what I would be modeling. Having fun. I'm leaving so might as well have fun. And he said a lingerie model. This guy is like a 60 year old dude! I was so creped out. I ran out of there with the dresses. i wasn't paying attention wear I was walking

Bonk!

I fell on my butt. "Ouch" I muttered

"Rose I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" It was Emmett, I loved this fool.

"It's okay Em, don't worry about it." He held out his hand for me and I gratefully took it.

"Darn I got your dress all dirty, it's a beautiful dress by the way."

I looked down at my dress. It was one of my favorites. It was simple yet beautiful. It was a white dress that had white short sleeves, with a red cover up that had a vest top and just flowed to the bottom of the dress.

"Thank you Emmett, that's very kind of you."

"It's my pleasure believe me." He took my arm and we walked threw the town. The lights were beautiful tonight, we walked over the bridge Emmett stopped and looked down onto the water, and the moon had a shining bright reflection on the water**. (Picture on profile)**

"Rose."

"Yeah Emmett"

"I love you"

I turned to look at him and found him staring at me, he leaned forward and kissed me. That probably was the best moment in my life. Me here with Emmett. The kiss was soft and sweet. And very meaningful.

We walked back to the palace. He kissed me again but this time it was quick. He started to run back to his house. But I called him.

"Emmett."

"Yes my sweet?"

"I love you too."

"I know you do Rosie"

But what he didn't know is that I'm going to be hurting him later tonight. When I leave this small town.

Forever…..

**There you go guys! Review please! I love reviews! I love them lots! I'm going to be updating my other stories too in the week.**

** inlove1**


	12. Note :)

Hey guyssss :)

So I need an opinion from you lovely folks! Delete or no? BE 100% HONEST :)

If someone wants to take it over, that's cool! Whatever you guys want!

Let me know!

~inlove1


End file.
